Dapplesong
by SakikoHaruno
Summary: Yeah, I know I suck at titles, but it's a really good story, anyway, I suck at summeries too... but I'll try my best: Dapplepaw loves to be a warrior, but when twolegs kidnap her, how will she ever get out?
1. Dapplekit

Dapplekit shivered from the tiny white dot that flew down on her. She stared at it until it melted away. Many white dots were falling down and covering the ground with a light white blanket. It held no warmth for the ground, because the little dots held coldness. Carefully, out of the mossy nest, she placed a paw on the ground. Quickly, she retaliated back. Surprised it was extremely colder than she thought, she stayed in her nest besides her mother, Yellowblossom.

"Yellowblossom? What are these cold things?" She asked her mother, staring at the dots with round, curious eyes.

"It is snow, in Leafbare, all the leaves fall off the trees and snow falls down from the sky. Tomorrow the ground will be full of snow. But very soon your winter coat will grow in." Her mother explained.

"Ooh..." Dapplekit put out a paw on the snow again, and this time it was not colder than before. She went out of her nest and padded around the nursery, leaving tiny footprints on the ground. Excited, she ran over to her denmate, Cherrykit. "Cherrykit! Look! It's called snow!" She squealed in delight, stomping her paws onto the ground excitedly.

Dapplekit was born in ThunderClan, and she was rather pretty. She had orange fur, with stripes of light yellow fur. Her eyes were a brilliant emeraldgreen. She had white belly fur, and white paws. Her Mother, Yellowblossom was light yellow, with white patches on the back of her. And bright, blue eyes, brighter than any river. Her father, Browntail, was a dark shade of brown, while his underbelly was white. Her brother was Sootkit, he was grey, with darker flecks on his back.

Tomorrow was the night that Dapplekit was going to be an apprentice! She was so excited that she felt she could explode with excitement. Sootkit was was excited too, but he tends to not show it. Cherrykit was also going to be an apprentice too, and so the trio was excited.

"Let all who is old enough to catch their own prey come benath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar howled. Soon warriors, elders, and apprentices came out to listen what their leader had to say.

"Mother, could I come out and listen too?" Dapplekit asked.

"Me too! Me too!" Sootkit pleaded.

"Very well, but stay close to the nursery!" Their mother yelled after them.

"Tomorrow is the Gathering as you all know, and we also have 3 apprentice ceremonies." Dapplekit beamed. "Our patrols have found a badger in our territory. I will send out a patrol to send the badger out of our territory soon." He nodded at Brambleclaw, and he began asking people to come. "But don't go just yet, I have more important news. After the Gathering, I will go to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan in search of answers." And with a flick of his tail, he jumped down and began to talk to Brambleclaw.

"Browntail!" Dapplekit squealed.

"Yes, Dapplekit?"

"Tomorrow I'm gonna be an apprentice!" Browntail nodded and licked her ear.

"Me too!" Sootkit yelled.

"Yes, I know." Browntail stalked off, and told them behind his shoulder "Why don't you two go to sleep, you've got a long day tomorrow." Sootkit and Dapplekit went back to their mossy nest and Sootkit fell asleep just like his Father asked. But Dapplekit kneaded the moss, unable to sleep. She was going to be an apprentice tomorrow! How could she sleep?

_StarClan is going to make me a apprentice! Everyone is going to watch, so I need a big sleep tomorrow. _Dapplekit thought. As she circled around her nest, she layed down, her tail wrapped around her.


	2. Dapplepaw

Bright yellow eyes were coming very quickly, the eyes so bright, that they lit up the path in front of them. The monster speeded past Dapplekit, and the wind ruffled her fur. Quickly, she jumped back, and curiously padded onward. Looking to see if their were any other monsters, she touched the path. It was cool, and rough. Like it was made out of pebbles a long time ago. Without warning a monster came near her, and Dapplekit saw it was too late to escape. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She padded backwards for a couple of steps, then turned forward, and started running. But it was too late, a twoleg paw came out and grabbed her.

Dapplekit woke with a start. Relieved that it was just a dream, she groomed her fur so her fur wouldn't stick out anymore. While she was doing that, she remembered that today was the day she was going to become an apprentice! Excited, yet exhausted, she padded over to the fresh kill pile, and dragged herself and Sootkit a mouse, then she pulled another thrush for her mother, and brought it back to the nursery.

Dropping it in front of her, she prodded Sootkit awake.

"Wha...?" Sootkit mumbled.

"C'mon, wake up. I brought back fresh kill for you." Sootkit sat straight up at the sound of 'fresh kill'.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me so?" Dapplekit snorted, then bent down to eat her share of fresh kill. After Sootkit and Dapplekit finished eating, she prodded her mother awake, then once she was fully awake, she pushed the prey in front of Yellowblossom.

"Mmmm! That smells delicious Dapplekit! Thank you!" Yellowblossom praised. She bent down to eat her kill, and finished with famished gulps.

* * *

It was nighttime and Silverpelt shone. Moonhigh was nearly there, and it was just enough time for 3 apprentices ceremonies! Cherrykit, Sootkit and Dapplekitwas trembling with excitement. Cherrykit's pale red pelt was sleek and groomed by her mother. Sootkit's dark grey fur was neatly groomed. Dapplekit's orange fur was sleeked and well groomed. like as if she could explode with excitement, while Sootkit felt the same, but tended not to show it. Dapplekit was still shaken by her dream earlier, but she couldn't let that get in her way of becoming an apprentice.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar howled. Most of the cats were already out there, and the cats going to the Gathering were steaming with anticipation. Once everyone was settled Firestar continued. "We have 3 kits becoming an apprentice." He nodded his head towards the 3 kits and Dapplekit, Sootkit, and Cherrykit bounded forward. "Cherrykit!" He yelled, and Cherrykit bounded over, skidding to a halt when she came near Firestar.

"From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be Cherrypaw. I ask StarClan to watch over and guide you until you have the strength to become a warrior. " The other apprentices called her name and soon the rest of the Clan joined in. She nodded quickly, as if she couldn't wait to see who her mentor was. "Sorreltail," Sorreltail looked shocked as if she wasn't expecting to be a mentor to Cherrypaw. Sorreltail padded over, her eyes gleaming as she took on her first apprentice. "You have not mentored an apprentice before, but you have been mentored by Sandstorm and I hope that you pass down your knowledge and strength." Sorreltail nodded and put her head on Cherrypaw's shoulder. Cherrypaw licked it respectively.

Then came Sootkit; his cheeks puffed out to show that he should be respected, strutted towards Firestar. "From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be Sootpaw. I prey Starclan to watch you and guide you on your journey to become a warrior."

"Sootpaw! Sootpaw! Sootpaw!" The Clan yelled. Firestar waited until the noise died down before continuing.

"Your mentor will be Whitewing. You have not mentored an apprentice before, so I hope you give Sootpaw all that you've learned from when you were an apprentice." With a surprised twitch of Wingwing's ear, she padded up to the Highledge and jumped. Putting her muzzle on Sootpaw's shoulder, Sootpaw excitedly licked Whitewing's shoulder.

_It's my turn now! _Dapplepaw thought excitedly. As soon as Firestar called her name, she bounded forward, and with one quick leap, she carefully landed on the Highledge.

"From this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you will now be known as Dapplepaw. I prey to StarClan that they will guide you with every pawstep of the journey." Sootpaw was the first one to say Dapplepaw's name, and soon the Clan joined in. Dapplepaw couldn't help but beam with pride. "Your mentor will be Birchfall."

A twitch of Birchfall's tail showed that he was surprised, but he padded forward and leaped to the Highledge, his eyes gleaming in greatfulness that he got his first apprentice. "This is your first time mentoring, but even so, I hope you will pass on your intelligence, your cunning, and your strengths." With one grateful look that she got her mentor to be Birchfall, she licked his shoulder, her thoughts bursting with excitement.

_I am on my way to the makings of a warrior! _Dapplepaw thought, and with all the excitement in the air, she forgot about the dream. Tired, she yawned, and padded towards the nursery. She paused and forgot that she was living in the _apprentices'_den now. With a grateful purr, she walked over to the den, and saw that her brother was waiting for her. With a playful cuff to the head, she chose a nice spot besides Hollypaw. While Sootpaw was over near Cherrypaw.

With a delighted sigh, she quietly fell asleep.


End file.
